OKT
OKT is a country in the fantasy realm. OKT's capitial is Magella in the northwestern region. The country is divided into 4 different divisions. The culture is very relaxed and everyone has a hard day's work for the regular citizens. Climate and Culture OKT has a very netural weather with often severe storms in the fall and spring. In the summer it's very warm and in the winter it becomes mildly cold never going below freezing weather. Most of OKT is known as a very poor and rural country with very little new technology and a honest way of life. Only to the eyes of the citizens of Magella and Scorpius are the spectacular cities with technology 1000's of years ahead of the rest of OKT. Mining Division Pluto is the major mining city in OKT. The mining division is used to dig up gold, coal, and diamonds for resources and trading with surrounding countries and with Leo, the farming/ranching division. Pluto is a very crowded city filled with tight slums. Pluto had been hit with an atomic bomb ninety years ago and before hand it was a rich thick jungle. Now it has dried and there are little resources or plant life leaving the land dry and almost like a desert. Ranching/Farming Division Leo is the main city in the fields. Leo is located in the southern region and it is mostly fields of crops. Leo is where most citizens live, and they walk or are driven to work on the back of pick-up trucks into the fields daily. Most crops go out to the Trading Town to then be distrubuted out to the rest of the country. This is also part of Henry Thustle's first half of life. Trading Division The Trading Town is one the of the most populated but small cities in the entire country. The Trading Town is distrupted to the entire country and many people from other countries meet in Trading Town or Magella. Like all other cities it is a very compact neighborhood of slums and then renforced buildings that are used for meetings and making deals with others. Island of Syzygy The Island of Syzygy is part of the Hospitality Division. It contains the city of Scorpius where the citizens lie on the beach and watch the tides change. The people of Scorpius live in a city 561 times the size of Leo. Scorpius has technology at least 400 times more andvanced as the slum cities. The people of Scorpius do not have jobs ,and based on their intelligence recieve a weekly income. Two of the main power familes, Walker and Gladney, are located here or on the coast of Szygy where their private island is located. Government OKT is governed in the cities of Magella and Scorpius. The four power figures are the Walker, Lindner, Gladney, and Hernandez families. The four families are located in Scorpius and Magella. The families all run the country together in a Parliment that meets every month to discuss country issues. The Parliment is a council of sixteen people. The punishment for any and all from the Parliment or any member of the Parliment is banished and stripped of their idenity to be then taken to another city as if a released prisoner from the capital. They can also be sent to the square of death if they choose to do so. Magella Magella is the capital city of OKT and is one of the two cities that has advanced technology. It is surrounded by the Magellan Mountains and the deserted No Man's Land that no one is allowed to enter. The no man's land is actually the larger outskirts of Magella and factories that are being used to develop the new technology and guard the "No Man's Land" in which main claim is actually deserted and has past radiation from the bomb in Pluto. The Square Of Death In the outskirts of Magella if you are sneaking in illegally and you are caught you will need to pass through the Square of Death. All immigrants from your group are needed to defeat a single challenger from the city. If you do you and any surviving companions are then taken into the city and guided to the outskirts. This is known as the Square of Death because it is 400 blocks that have been abandoned because of northern expanding. The immigrant(s) is/are given one hour to find their territory where they will make their final stand. After this one hour is up the challenger uses the weapon of his choice along with any defense he chooses to find the immigrant(s). Only three immigrants have ever survived the square of death out of all 50,742 matches. These matches are televised on live TV to the citizens of Magella and Scorpius and the citizens know the show to be called The Deadly Square in which the citizens think it is fake although it is quite real.''' Plants of OKT (Flora) Flaming ivy: a deadly plant, it has the ability to breathe fire in mile-long fields. Pink foxes: a tasty pink fruit that grows on the chongo tree in the jungle, these fruits get their name from their fox like face. Category:Forums